shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidge
— Pidge and Hunk share similar thoughts, even saying it at the same time. • — Hunk is a good foot taller and much thicker than Pidge. • — Pidge and Hunk hang out every time they can, it often seems like they can't be without each other.}} Hidge is the het ship between Hunk and Pidge from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Hunk and Pidge first met at the Galaxy Garrison when they were put on the same team, along with Lance. They eventually became friends, mostly due to their mutual tech-savvy nature. They get along fairly well, though Pidge does seem annoyed when Hunk tries to touch her equipment. Hunk seems nervous when Pidge wants to investigate the pod falling out of the sky, carrying Shiro, but Pidge and Lance manage to drag him along. Pidge and Hunk are often seen hanging out together, whether they are working on engineering something or just hanging out as friends. During Crystal Venom, the two of them fight the malfunctioning castle twice together. First, Pidge helps Hunk defeat the malfunctioning food machine. Later, they are caught in anti-gravity, and have to work together to fix it. They have to reach out and grab each other while floating in a scene similar to Kallura's spinning-in-space scene. Pidge asks him to kick her across the room so she can reach the control panel, but Hunk thinks she's asking him to hurt her and says he wouldn't do that to his friend. Somehow, Hunk was able to figure out Pidge's real gender before she told everyone, probably because he admitted to reading her diary in the first episode. Pidge was angry at him for going through her stuff but didn't hold it against him. In Eye of the Storm, Pidge is seen casually hanging around Hunk as he attempts to bake cookies from alien ingredients. Their friendship is shown here to be very relaxed and casual. The two characters are teamed up together very often, such as when they had to shut down a Galra communications station in the fourth season as part of a much larger mission. Moments Season 1 Rise of Voltron * In the first episode of S1, Hunk tries to touch Pidge's stuff to her dismay. * Hunk teases Pidge with a picture of her with her brother (before revealing herself to be female) teasing it was her girlfriend and having gone through her journal. * When they discover the Blue Lion, Pidge grips on Hunk's hair as they fall down the water tunnel. Some Assembly Required * When in the mental exercise, Pidge pins Hunk for "rooting in her head" as to why she couldn't focus and he says she could look in his head hole. * When Pidge is beat by the gladiator, she falls on Hunk. Fall of the Castle of Lions * As Hunk and Coran are lifting up in a ship, Pidge tells Hunk good luck while giving a thumbs-up, Hunk gives one back. Crystal Venom * Hunk gets attacked by the food goo machine when it goes haywire to which Pidge witnesses. The two of them help shut it off until it makes a mess, to which they leave for Coran to clean up. * Pidge and Hunk go into zero gravity in one of the rooms in the castle, grabbing each other's hand as they float around the room. Season 2 Across the Universe * Pidge makes a junk sculpture of Hunk. While pretending to be him, she says, "I don't feel so good, the smell of this place makes me want to barf." Eye Of The Storm * Pidge sits in the kitchen with Hunk as he bakes "cookies". Belly Of The Weblum * Before Hunk and Keith depart with the team to retrieve scaltrite, Pidge and Hunk cry and shake hands before leaving. Season 3 Changing the Guard * Pidge refers to Hunk as "the nice one" and Hunk responds with a shy smile The Hunted * When the team is separated, Hunk is seen freaking out in his lion until Pidge comes in, causing Hunk to rejoice when he hears her voice. Season 4 * The paladins begin the fight to back over Naxiela, Pidge and Hunk are sent to hack into the comm system to disable communications to one of the Galra's stations. One of the Galra commander tries to reach the alarm where Hunk tells Pidge to duck before bodyslamming the Galra officer. * Hunk is seen happily squeezing Pidge's shoulders when she manages to convert the radio frequencies. * Hunk is the first one to notice Pidge's arrival and goes up to the Green Lion to approach her. * In the Voltron Show, Hunk is scripted to read the lines "Looks like Pidge defeated the Galra with science!" Season 5 * While Pidge and Hunk are arguing over modulating Sam mentions that that's how he met his wife. * In the episode "Bloodlines", Pidge and Hunk configure one of the sentries and they high-five when the action is completed, saying, "Yeah! Team Punk does it again!". *Hunk grabs Pidge's hand when they were riding on the floating carts to fight the generals. Season 6 * Pidge and Hunk were often seen hanging out more, shown by them heading off together to work with the particle barrier in "Omega Shield" and after they had finished playing "Monsters & Mana" * In the beginning of "Monsters & Mana", Pidge and Hunk are introduced first on a quest together in the game and face a monster together. * While tinkering with the barrier, they see Lance is visibly quiet and they catch up on that he's thinking about Allura. The two of them jokingly tease on how Lotor and Allura will get married, then showing Pidge and Hunk standing in romantic poses comedically. * Pidge compliments Hunk for his efforts with the Omega Shield, but he is seen asleep in the Yellow Lion and is unable to hear her. * After the battle against Lotor is over, the team face the danger of all the rifts they opened and would have to close the rifts by destroying the castle inside them. Hunk is the first to be saddened over the cost of their home and Pidge is the first one to respond to his concerns. * As Pidge packs up her stuff before the destruction of the castle, a green and yellow caterpillar are seen following her into the Green Lion's cockpit. It is also shown in the back that she had brought the Hunk garbage buddy as well. * Pidge and Hunk are seen side by side when trying to go into the rift after Lotor. Season 7 * In "The Way Forward", Ezor snatches Pidge up to threaten the Paladins to give info on Lotor and Hunk can be heard calling her name in panic. * When Ezor puts her down, Pidge can be seen leaning aganist Hunk. * In a small moment, when they arrive to Garrison in the background can be seen Hunk standing in front of Pidge and her parents while Pidge hugs her dog, Bae Bae. * In "The Feud", Bob questions Pidge on who did she select and it is revealed she voted for Hunk to go home. Pidge fondly smiles and says, "If anyone is going to go out into the universe and bring people together, it's Hunk." where a touched Hunk thanks her, sharing a small fist bump together. Season 8 * Pidge and Hunk rejoice over a victory in unison. * Hunk puts a hand on Pidge's shoulder to comfort her over the destruction of Olkarion. * Pidge and Hunk end up together when running from the Galra pirates and Pidge comes up with the idea they have to make a stand against them. * When Allura is giving her goodbyes, in one shot Hunk is seen holding her and in the next shot they are holding each other. Fanon Hidge, while not a rarepair, is a smaller ship in the Voltron fandom, but it does have several dedicated fans. It is occasionally seen as a side-ship to of the show or it seems to look like to some. Pidge and Hunk have the biggest size-difference among the paladins, which fans of the ship love. Plus, shippers have remarked they love the sense of completion Hunk and Pidge share as engineers while having different personalities and the ship has been referenced as a bit of a "in love with my best friend" trope to some. Fandom FAN FICTION :Hunk/Pidge on FanFiction.Net AO3 : Tumblr : : Variations :Plunk refers to the ship between Lance, Hunk and Pidge Trivia * In Fun Sentry, Hunk and Pidge excitedly call themselves the alternate ship name "Punk" - "Yeah! Team Punk does it again!" * Pidge and Hunk are two equally tech-savvy characters described as being "two sides of the same coin": while Pidge is the more creating, engineering, "figuring out" side, Hunk is the "build it and make it work" side. * Tyler Labine, Hunk's voice actor, thinks the ship is cute, but prefers the ship name punk.Tyler Labine at WonderCon 2017 He has also referenced them being each other's yin and yang. * The Official Paladin's Handbook states that Pidge is 15 and Hunk is 17, though there is some doubt as to whether this information is accurate to the canon because the book was not reviewed by executive staff.Den of Geek: Is the Paladin's Handbook Canon? August 2017 Given Pidge's status as a middle schooler prior to her family's disappearance, the given "safety zone" ages as "14" and "late teens" respectively by series staff, and statements by their voice actors, no major inconsistencies with their ages exist.San Diego Comic-Con 2016Hunk's Birthday Interview with Tyler Labine 2017 (-7:50)Season Four, Episode 2: "Reunion"Den of Geek: Voltron Actors Bring New Life To Classic Characters, June 2016 - Bex: "Yeah, Pidge is the youngest." * Bex has smugly said that her favorite color code is green and yellow, along with a message about it causing a ship war. Also on Twitter, Bex sent a tweet that said "Punk confirmed." * In Pidge's room, Hunk's trash sculpture is set next to her bed. It is seen in S6 that she takes it with her when evacuating the castle. * In S6, Pidge is seen to have a yellow and green space caterpillar. * In the Paladin Handbook, Hunk writes in Pidge's entry, "Pidge and I have grown really close. She's always the first paladin who gets my jokes!" Pidge also writes in his under the lines of, "Hunk is great in serious situations and not-so-serious situations. He's the perfect Hunk of a guy to have around- get it?" Photos Screenshots and Gifs Hidge1.png Hidge2.png Hidge3.png Hidge4.png Hidge5.png Hidge6.png Hidge7.png Hidge9.png Hidge10.png|''"Ah, modulating arguments. That's how your mother and I met."'' - Sam Holt. Hidge11.png Hidge12.png Hidge13.jpg Hidge14 (2).png Hidge16.png Hidge18.png Hidge19.png Hidge20.png Hidge21.png Hidge22.png Hidge24.png Hidge25.png Hidge26.png Hidge27.png Hidge29.png Hidge30.png Hidge31.png Hidge33.png HIdge34.png Hidge35.png Hidge36 (2).png Hidge37.png Hidge39.png Hidge41.png Hidge42.png Hidge44.png Hidge45.png Hidge46 (2).png Hidge47.png Hidge48.png Hidge49 (2).png Punk1.gif Punk3.gif Punk4.gif Fanart delicourse.png|delicourse.tumblr.com References Navigation